


Afterglow

by PeachGlitch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s11e03 Plus One, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: How Mulder and Scully should of woken up together in Plus One.





	Afterglow

Mulder wakes up with something warm smushed into his side and smelling of vanilla and sweat, and soft breaths against his cheek. He’s so pleased with the situation that for the longest time his lays there with his eyes shut and the biggest smile on his face. 

The smile soon turns into a toothy grin until he finally opens in eyes to look at Scully who’s still fast asleep against him. She’s somehow managed to cocoon herself into the thin bed sheet provided by the crappy motel and it’s so godamm adorable that Mulder makes a mental note of the imagine. 

He leans in close until their noses are bumping and Scully makes a noise, a low groan and then a soft sigh but doesn’t wake up. 

Scully is so beautiful, even when she’s asleep and there’s a wet spot on the pillow case where she’s drooled and with the remnants of the previous day’s makeup cracking powder in spots over her skin. If anything this is when she’s the most beautiful to him, because it’s only him that she’s comfortable enough to let her guard down like his, intentionally or not. 

He shifts so he’s lying on his side facing her and brings her closer to him with his arm around her waist over the blanket. “Scully,” he half whispers and raises his arm to push back a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She doesn’t wake not that Mulder thought she would. Over the years he’d learned that Scully was a deep sleeper, and she could fall asleep almost anywhere. Usually on the couch of his old apartment mid conversation. The memories played in his head like a nostalgic film as he remembers wrapping her in a blanket from the back of the couch after she’d dozed off. 

_“Scuuuuully,”_ he whines this time, drawing out each syllable, wanting to share more time awake with her. He watches as her brows knit together and he knows she’s awake. 

“Go back to sleep Mulder,” she groans and snuggles even closer to his chest now that he was facing her. 

“I can’t go back to sleep, I’m cold and you’ve turned yourself into a human burrito ,” he says and it’s the truth after all but it didn’t really affect his sleep. Having her back in his arms was causing that alone. 

He feels her pull her head back slightly and then she looks at him and there’s a warmth in her sleepy state that melts his heart. She looks down and Mulder is sure she’s blushing slightly when she realises she’s hogged the blanket to herself in the night.

“Oh,” she murmurs then yawns, sleep still clouding her senses. Scully moves and for a brief panicked second Mulder thinks she will retreat back to the other bed, but instead she sort of wiggles herself out of the blanket and throws it over so both of them are covered by it. In doing so though, Mulder catches a glimpse of her nakedness beneath the sheets and it elicits a moan. They may be older now, but the sight of Scully naked in the same bed as him still has an affect on his body. 

Mulder ceases the opportunity to catch Scullys lips with his own she sighs contently and returns this kiss. That’s all they do for a while, until the kissing grows more heated and Mulder is acutely aware of his growing erection. He brings Scully closer and is pleased as he feels her own arousel slick against his thigh. She whimpers and catches his bottom lip with her teeth which causes Mulder to grab her backside and pull their hips together. 

In one glorious manoeuvre he rolls them over until he’s on top of her and she opens her legs willingly for him. He enters her swiftly and can’t help but groan her name as Scully’s hands fist into his hair urging him not to be gentle. 

Earlier they had been gentle with each other, now was more frantic, much like the first time they’d been together all those years ago. It’s fast and it’s messy, and he knows neither of them are going to last long.

“So close, ah-Mulder,” Scully whines into his ear and it takes everything in him not to finish there. 

“Look at me Scully,” he grunts and tries to slow down the pace they’d set slightly. Slowly Scully opens her eyes which has been scrunched shut, they look at each other for a moment until he speaks.

“I love you,” he manages to get out and is rewarded by the feel of her walls clenching around him and that glorious look of ecstasy on Scully’s face as she came, it was so prefect that he soon followed her with his own release. 

Unable to move they both pant, and he feels her legs wrap tighter around him, refusing to let them be separated just yet. 

It’s only when he’s aware of her petite frame and his own heavier body that Mulder pushes them down so he’s on his back and Scully is nuzzled into his side again. 

“I didn’t think we still had it in us,” He jokes with a smile and kisses the top of her head, “twice in one night at our age must be some sort of record.” 

Scully smiles into his chest. “Maybe we both still have some scoot in our boots,” she says with a yawn. 

Mulder wants to quip back with his own reply but the tell tale signs of Scully drifting back into unconsciousness and by that he means soft snores, keeps him quiet for once and just basks in the afterglow, knowing that with Scully in his arms all was right in the universe again.

.  
.  
.  
Fin.


End file.
